terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Psycho
Nightmare Psycho can be summoned by using the Head of the Crimson. This boss can only be summoned in the corruption, crimson, and the underworld. When this boss is defeated it becomes an NPC and needs a home in the corruption, crimson, underworld. Stats * 25,000 * 30 Defense * 120 attack damage Abilities * Can't be killed by Spirits and Phantoms * Could follow you if commanded Phases Phase 1 Nightmare Psycho smashes and bashes you with a red cross and inflicts a Nightmare debuff, which lowers your speed, defense, attack and field of vision. Phase 2 His health must be 17,000 to unlock this stage. He summons demons (Underworld), corruptors (Corruption), or Crimtonites (Crimson). He gets 10% more speed, 2.5% attack damage, and 4.5 % defense. Phase 3 To unlock, his health must be below 10,500 . Gaining a small defense and attack bonus, you must use melee weapons to penetrate his shield. His shield charge has chance of inflicting confusion. Drops * Nightmare Shield 25.5% * The Hell Releaser 25.5% * Nightmare Psycho Trophy 10% * Puppet Mask 10.5% Expert Mode Only * Nightmare Psycho's Treasure Bag 100% Npc Version Nightmare Psycho becomes an NPC after his defeat. On a Blood Moon, he will go into a murderous rage; although he does not attack friendlies, monsters will be attacked as normal. Press follow so you could kill together. 2nd Summoning If he is summoned again, he will not die instead his demonic soul will come out and become a child named Frank. "My Child, come out, come out wherever you are?!" when he is summoned, he is summoned by using a Puppet Mask. Defend the child or be defeated. When the child is dead he turns back to Nightmare Psycho. Stats * 75,950 * 50 Defense * 175 attack damage Phase 1 He attacks now using his Sword of Sanity to slice you down, still inflicts nightmare debuff. Phase 2 Hes health must be 54,500 , he'll try use his The Hell Releaser to burn you, but this time he'll use the Spirits of Demon causing a lot of damage. Phase 3 "Child don't let me find you!" he must say that and his health must be 15,260 in order to unlock this phase. He'll clone himself into 2 to confuse with one, and he'll attack and the clone will be so fast. Phase 4 "Child don't let me kill your father!!" and his health is 2,500 in order to unlock the final phase. His defense will raise by 15 and attack by 25, Use melee in order to finish him. 2nd Drops * 15 100% * Sword of Sanity 50.15% * 5 Lavamite 10.5% * Crying Trophy 10.5% * 50 Spirit Of Demons 100% * 50 Spirits of Angels 100% Expert Mode Only * Child's Memory Treasure 100% Sells * Angel's Breastplate 25 (If Angel is present) * Lava Bucket 1 * Xyth 15 * AshPowder 10 * Phetomn 20 * Obsidian 10 * Obsidian Bricks 20 Names * Death Jr. * Demorca * Grave * Frank Quotes * "I was adopted by demons when I was young." (If Demon is present) * "Welcome to Nightmare my friend." (Blood Moon) * "Must let my inner demon come out!" (Blood Moon) * "Used to summon demons for no demons extinction" (Underworld) * "Finally free!" * "I'm still having nightmares about killing you." * "Can the clothier make better clothes for me?" (If Clothier is present) * "I fear Spirits are coming!" (When defeated Spirit of Flight) * "I have always an eye on (Angels name)." (If Angel is present) * "(Arm Dealers name) keeps giving me original guns, I want these!" (If Arm Dealer is present) * "Don't summon or be burned by my soul!" Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:NPCs Category:War Mode Monsters Category:War Mode NPCs Category:War Mode Bosses